


Back To You

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Back To You

Tyler was annoyed, upset, embarrassed, whatever word was negative, it’s how he felt. He and Trent hadn’t been able to go to the semi finals to face the War Raiders at NXT New York for the very titles they had set the record for shortest reign for the tag titles: EVER

Tyler just wanted to go home and cuddle with Pete and kiss their daughter Emmi until he felt better. Almost as if reading his mind, Tyler’s phone rang showing a call for FaceTiming. 

“Hey babe” Pete smirked at the phone, holding Emmi, the four month old baby squeeing. “Hey, who’s holding your phone?”‘ Tyler asked with caution, Pete had broken it before by standing it on whatever was around him.

“Auntie Rhea” Pete said, Emmi squealed and babbled something. “Yeah, is that your papa?” Pete cooed.  
Tyler laughed, not realizing he was crying with happiness at his family


End file.
